


On a wire

by Emill



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, CHUCK IN A SUIT, Chuck the young boy maid man, Established Relationship, Forced Separation, M/M, Reunion, Sad kisses :(, Trent doesn't know how to handle his emotions But Chuck does, other mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emill/pseuds/Emill
Summary: Was this it? Chuck thought to himself. Is it over? Despite his injury, Trent came all this way for him, to save him, and even though he wanted this more than the world, it just couldn't be.
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	On a wire

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be smut but.. All of my fics of them have been just smuts and tbh I really like these two on a deep personally level so here's sone sad none porn
> 
> Special shout out to dahdeemohn and junglecassidy aka WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
> 
> For helping me with some touch ups cause my punctuation game is weak

Of course, when Miro had said  _ butler, _ he should have already known they would work him to the bone. All of them could kiss his ass, including their weird little dog.

_ Mine's cuter anyway  _

_ "Go bring us snacks from the vending machine," _ Miro demanded. Chuck should have guessed that he meant the one on the other side of the building and not the one that was conveniently placed right next to their own personal room; yeah sure why doesn't he just get right on that, it's only a fifteen minute trip there and back on foot, if not longer.

"Yes sir."

He wrestled and put his body on the line for a living, but to him, that was nothing compared to being someone's chore boy, forced to stand on his aching feet for hours a day not  _ allowed _ to sit down or take any breaks. Not like they'd care one bit if he was uncomfortable, that was the entire point to this.

It seemed like a thousand years until he finally spotted the  _ oh so superior _ vending machine and -what do you know- they didn't give him any money, meaning he'd have to pay for their junk food with his own money. Once again. Nothing drained him more than this, being alone, no Orange buddy in sight, and no little Greggie, either.

He missed him like hell. How could he even face him after all of this?

_ 'Hey, I agreed to be the young boy of the guy who injured you, how have you been!' _

More like

_ 'Hey, I did a very stupid and cowardly thing and I won't blame you if you want to leave. It's fine really, I wouldn't love me either.' _

He let out a frustrated breath that had been pent up in him since he put on this damn suit and slumped his forehead onto the machine’s glass or plastic panel, he couldn't tell either way, causing a loud thud. Letting his eyes close, he thought about how he could take this time and use it for himself, to reflect, to cry even; the only thing that's stopping him is the thought of what Miro would do to him.

_ The price for wanting to keep the ones you loved safe. Or one of those people, anyway. _

Just as he heard the clatter of the junk fall from their slots and land in the little bit at the bottom, he felt a presence approach from behind him, almost like his sixth sense was kicking in. There was no point in getting worked up about it, he was sure that either Kip or Penelope had followed him so they could taunt and humiliate him some more, probably. What more could they possibly say to him that hasn't been said already, right? So have at it, he thought.

"Hey, Dustin."

His eyes snapped open and the air caught in his throat, which prompted some small uncomfortable chokes.

_ That can't be right? All of this overworking must have finally gotten to him, just not in the way he'd imagined. There's just no way he'd be here... Now _

He opened his eyes and could see him through the reflection of the vending machine's plexiglass. Is this what it felt like when time stood still? He's had plenty of surprise moments, but none of them felt as heavy as this one. He debated turning around, realizing that the longer he’s stood in mid internal conflict, the longer he's kept him waiting. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and chose to face it.

_ Wouldn't be funny if he wasn't there? _ He thought to himself.  _ Like it's just some cruel mind trick. _

_ But not this time. _

He found himself unable to form any sentences as he came face-to-face with  _ him. _

"Trent..."

Man, it felt good to utter that name again.

"Trent," Chuck reached out for the other man, careful as if he were too rough, Trent would fade away with the wind or something. So he gently cupped his face, soft gloved thumbs grazing over scruffy cheeks.

"Nice suit." His voice, fuck even his eyes were soft for him, not what he was expecting. He didn't hear any venom in his tone, nor was he trying to break out of Chuck's hold. Then the feelings Chuck's been trying to avoid all this time flooded in all at once.

Was it, sorrow, self hatred, guilt? Maybe it was every bad thing mixed into one big bad thing; either way, Trent was there with him now, not hating him or telling him how stupid he was for doing this to begin with. Whatever Trent thought of him or whatever happened to them, he just desperately needed to hear those words again, for in that moment they would either make or break him.

"Trent, Do you…Do you still love me?"

He tried not to examine Trent's face, because he didn't want to find the look that would give him an answer he couldn’t bear, but he couldn't find the strength to look away.

The silence that followed was almost too much for Chuck to handle, leaving him with time to overthink every second that passed between them. What was Trent thinking, though? Was he thinking of an excuse, an excuse to say no? All of those negative thoughts that were eating at him then were all wiped away by a single touch with Trent's good hand, forcing a slight gasp from Chuck's throat.

His hand was warm against Chuck's skin, mimicking his movements, caressing his thumb. He slowly brought their foreheads to rest against one another, making sure to keep their eyes open so they could still see each other.

"Yes, of course I still love you."

With those words of confirmation, he hastily captures Trent's lips in a desperate kiss, savoring the feel of his soft plumpy mouth pressed into his. Trent whimpered against Chuck, placing his hand on the back of his neck and bringing the taller man down to his lower level. 

They break the kiss to catch their breaths, breathing and taking each other in. They were only kept apart for the better part of a couple of weeks, but it felt like years, a lifetime, even.

"Come on," Trent mutters, detangling himself from Chuck and grabbing his wrist, pulling him along as he walked away.

_ Was this it?  _ Chuck thought to himself.  _ Is it over?  _ Despite his injury, Trent came all this way for him, to  _ save _ him, and even though he wanted this more than the world, it just couldn't be.

He stopped in his tracks, nearly yanking Trent back, who didn't turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this, not right now," Chuck explained. Pulling his arm out of Trent's grasp, he made his way back over to the vending machine to retrieve the snacks that he was surly late with. He wondered what they would think of him now, showing up over 20 minutes late with their chips and fancy waters.  _ All of this _ could have been avoided if they'd just let him use the one closest to their room, and now things have to be  _ difficult. _

"Why are you doing this?" Trent yelled out, his voice cracked and worn. But Chuck couldn't get into it with him right now he was…

_ Busy. _

"Did you come here for me?" The look on Trent's face when he asked that seemed to answer that for him, as if  _ 'duh' _ had its own facial expression, and he felt kinda stupid for asking such a question with an obvious answer because this is what Trent did: he neglects his own needs just so he could  _ 'protect him', _ something Chuck never asked him to do. "There's no other reason, now can we please go?" 

Trent already knew, and Chuck knew that he knew; he could see it in the desperate look on his face and the waving tone in his voice, he wasn't going back.

It hurt yes and he wanted nothing more than to say Fuck them, fuck Miro, and just let Trent take him away to wherever he was going. But he couldn't, just not now, at least. "Listen, I want to, but you know I can't. You should probably go before they come looking for me and they catch you and do who-knows-what. I can't let them hurt you again."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't care, but I do, alright! If Orange can respect my decision, then why can't you! I'm only doing this for  **you** !" Chuck snapped, his words echoing throughout the empty hallway. It's not like there wasn't any truth to it: Miro hurt Trent, and he only agreed to this stupid stipulation just so he could get some vengeance. And now he's a butler.

He took Trent's silence and his refusal to look him in the eye as a sign of some sort of acceptance. Chuck was almost halfway there as it was, he did have a plan after all, a decent plan, maybe even a good one. He walked back to where Trent was awkwardly standing and placed a hand on his arm. He didn't miss the way he flinched.

"Hey, look at me," He brings his other hand up to cup Trent's face so that he could focus on him. "Listen, we came up with a plan, remember? This is just another part of it, like an inside job." Trent huffed out a small laugh. 

"Like a spy?"

"Yeah, baby you'll see things will turn out ok, I promise. You know I wouldn't lie to you." With that, he brought Trent closer and wrapped him in an embrace, kissing him on the top of his head. Trent hums into his chest at the feeling, his warmth, even his scent. Trent missed it all. 

"I miss you Chuckie, I miss you so much, I hate this, this is all my fault." 

Those words blew a metaphoric canon ball sized hole right thru Chuck and all he could do was shake his head and disagree. Not that he was lying or anything, the match was already signed and he would have gotten his hands on Miro either way, he's just always been a fight first think and sulk later type of man. "Nope, no it's not. I'm the one who agreed to do this if I lost when the match was already made to begin with, so don't even say that." 

He should've been back with the snacks already, standing next to them as they subtly criticize everything he did for them and have him pick up their garbage while still pretending to be good people. A part of him knew he had to get back, but there was another part of him that he was at war with, wanting to stay right here with Trent, holding him, talking to him, and even kissing him, risking getting caught just so he could spend just a few more minutes with the man he loved more than anything else. 

But their time was up, and Chuck had to leave.

Trent may have understood that, but not without a few fits and tears first; nothing chuck wasn't already used to, though it was hard seeing Trent like this.

Wrestling was supposed to be fun; this wasn't fun at all, being forced as someone's maid, someone you particularly hated to be exact. And watching as he ran around and tried to ruin all of your relationships wasn't on Chuck’s wrestling bucket list.

"I'm late, like really late. I'm surprised none of them have actually come out here yet, but I should really get going now." He pulls back to look Trent in the face, "I'll see you around right?" He knew that even if he did, he still wouldn't be able to interact with him. But just seeing Trent would be enough.

"Ok fine, just go away then." It wouldn't be a proper goodbye if Trent hadn't coldly dismissed him in some way. Not that he meant any harm, could you blame him for being gloomy? "Yeah yeah, love you, too." But just as Chuck officially went to take his leave, he's harshly pulled down by his bowtie, becoming level with Trent once again.

"I'm gonna come back, and next time you better not say no." He warned before pressing another soft kiss to Chuck's lips. Trent's emotions somewhat flipped like switches, though nothing Trent could really shock Chuck… anymore, even if others found him threatening, he knew to never take it personally. "Depends on when you show up." You can say in a way that Chuck was the only man who could fully deal with Trent at his worst because he understood. 

Trent was a complicated man who usually wore his heart on his sleeve, and when he wasn't diving headfirst into conflict or causing problems on purpose, he was secluded and usually kept to himself. He wasn't really good at handling his feelings, coming off as aggressive and panicky when really he's just worried about someone or hurt.

He released Chuck and lightly pushed him back. "Fuck you, Charles." Maybe he spoke too soon about Trent not being able to surprise him, cause Trent was actually walking off this time, there were no problems,  _ any more _ and he was leaving. He expected a few more rounds of Trent crying and pleading with him to just  _ stay, _ making things as dramatic as possible so Chuck would cave to him and it probably would have worked so thank God Trent just got it.

"Yeah, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Ay if you wanna get into this ship or wonder why people are into it I'll suggest the following tumblr  
> blogs
> 
> Berettay, Chucksberetta, junglecassidy, poetic-gay-cinema, or my page where I basically never shut up about these two  
> Trent-heel-beretta 
> 
> Also I'm gonna try and finish all of my berettay wips cause there's a lot of them and I wanna start and actually finish a chapter fic.. With an actual story


End file.
